Forum:Strength Rankings of Straw Hat Crew
My friend brought this up about a week ago and I have talked about it in my group of friends and no one seems to agree with each other about it. I was just wondering what people here thought to make sure it wasnt just my friends. Most people put Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji at top three but I was actually talking to guy that put ussop third and Sanji seventh. lol. Copper and Robin seem to be the ones that are moved around a lot but I was just wondering how other people rank the Straw Hat Crew Mine is: 1) Luffy 2) Zoro 3) Sanji (top three dont need an explantion) 4) Franky (He looks Suuuuuupa cool, has a cannon and a mulitiple other weapons, and has his ultimate defense) 5) Robin (Sprouts giant limbs now only adding to her awesome power, plus she can clone herself) 6) Chopper (Monster Point could probably beat Robin and Franky but as of right now he cant control it,so it loses a couple of points, but now he is a better hand to hand fighter and has different points.) 7) Brook (His new soul power is so awesome but I dont see it coming in that handy during a fight, because leaving his body to be torn apart is not an option. None the less he can still put people to sleep and is a good swordsman) 8) Ussop (Although he is one of the more strategical fighters in the crew he doesnt posses the strength and fighting ability as the other crew man, and his new green shots wont be that useful in the epic one on one fights in one piece) 9) Nami (Of course she is still a good fighter but doesnt compare to the other straw hats, although she is probably the most irreplaceble crew member because without her navigation skills they would probably already be dead) Your list is pretty accurate for me. I think Ussop would be stronger because his fighting style is long range and he's real good marksman, i say his pop greens is cool on attacks since there's no plant base devil fruit user present in the story yet *3 Monster strength (as we all know how powerful these 3 are) :: 1 Luffy :: 2 Zorro :: 3 Sanji *3 Supports (they can give the best assist in battle - artillery, sleep, disarm) :: 4 Franky :: 5 Brook :: 6 Robin *3 Cowards (they tend to be overcomed by fear before they actually fight) :: 7 Ussop : 8 Chopper : 9 Nami : But surely after the time skip there not cowards anymore.J>B : : Of course they have: : 1. Luffy : 2. Zoro : 3. Sanji : : then I would put : 4. Franky (due to his durability) : 5. Robin : 6. Brook : : Last three : 7. Ussop : 8. Chopper (but chopper is a wild card because of his Monster point. I think he can be 5th or 6th while in this form) : 9. Nami : StrawhatBirdy : :